1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degaussing coil holder for fastening a degaussing coil around a cathode ray tube (CRT).
2. Related Art
The CRT is equipped with a shadow mask of a metal such as iron, and therefore the CRT is liable to be magnetized by a selected component of geomagnetism, which component runs in the same direction as the CRT is set. Even though a TV set is completely adjusted, the residual magnetism affects somewhat the electron beam in its traveling direction, thereby deteriorating the quality of pictures displayed on the CRT. It is, therefore, necessary that the shadow mask be demagnetized whenever the TV set is changed in position. For this purpose the degaussing coil is attached to the CRT.
In order to improve the efficiency with which degaussing coils can be attached to CRTs and to reduce the cost involved for assembly, a variety of degaussing coil holders have been hitherto proposed. JP 2001-285887(A) shows a “Degaussing Coil Holder” which comprises a flat seat having nails formed on its opposite sides to pinch a selected CRT fastening metal, and a catch extension integrally connected to the seat. The seat has an aperture to screw the degaussing coil holder to the cabinet.
The degaussing coil holder is tentatively fastened to a selected CRT fastening metal with the opposite nails pinching the CRT fastening metal, and then the degaussing coil holder is perpetually fastened with a screw, which is inserted in the aperture of the seat, and is tightened. Then, the catch extension is bent around the degaussing coil, which encircles the CRT. The catch extension is covered with a soft material so that it may not rub and strip the insulation of the degaussing coil.
The “Degaussing Coil Holder” is relatively complicated in structure, and accordingly it requires a complicated metal mold, which is expensive. The “Degaussing Coil Holder” holds the degaussing coil with its upright catch extension bent around the degaussing coil. It is, therefore, possible that the holding of the degaussing coil comes to be loose, and that the catch hook be dislocated along the degaussing coil. In holding the degaussing coil it is required that the degaussing coil holder is tentatively and then perpetually fastened to the CRT fastening metal, and that the catch extension is bent around the degaussing coil. This is a laborious work.
JP2001-95003(A) discloses a “Degaussing Coil Fastening Structure”, and JP 7-282726(A) discloses a “Coil Clamp”. Neither the Degaussing Coil Fastening Structure nor the Coil Clamp permits an easy and quick attachment of the degaussing coil to the CRT.
Also, the CRT has a braid wire attached to the CRT for grounding. As seen from FIG. 11, a CRT 8 is fastened at the four corners to the cabinet with fastening metals 9, and a braid wire 12 is stretched obliquely from a fastening metal 9 at a selected corner to another fastening metal 9 at the diagonally opposite corner.
The degaussing coil 7 is caught by the hooks 14, which are fixed to the fastening metals 9, and the degaussing coil 7 is stretched across the CRT 8. The braid wire 12 is connected to the selected fastening metals 9 via coiled springs 13. It happens that such coiled springs 13 rub the degaussing coil 7 until its insulation is stripped. Then, the degaussing coil can be short-circuited to the earth.
Each coiled spring 13 is next to the hook 14. It is, therefore, possible that the degaussing coil 7 and braid wire 12 come to contact and push away from each other. The resultant displacement of the degaussing coil 7 and braid wire 12 may cause an adverse effect on their functions.
In view of the above, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved degaussing coil holder which is easy to use, and simple in shape, not requiring a complicated (and hence, expensive) metal mold, and is capable of stretching and fastening the degaussing coil in position.